The following invention relates to molds and other structures to support pastry dough, phyllo dough and the like during baking. More particularly, this invention relates to substantially cylindrical mandrels which can have dough, and particularly phyllo dough, wrapped around an exterior surface to support the dough during baking and so that a rigid dough tube results after baking.
Phyllo dough has long been known for use in baking. Phyllo dough is unique from other doughs in that it can be and often is rolled out to an exceptionally thin layer. For instance, phyllo dough is often {fraction (1/32)} of an inch or less in thickness. Phyllo dough can be made from xe2x80x9cscratchxe2x80x9d or can often be purchased in stores already rolled out into this exceptionally thin layer. A variety of different dishes can then be baked utilizing this phyllo dough. Most typically, the phyllo dough is utilized in a series of adjacent horizontal layers above or below (or both) a topping/filling. The phyllo dough takes on a light crisp character after baking.
Many foods are known which desirably are provided in a cylindrical shape. Many of these food items include a pastry component. For instance, hot dogs or sausages can be baked with a dough outer wrapping to provide a substantially cylindrical pastry and meat food item. Other rolls, such as egg rolls, include a variety of different stuffing materials placed on a dough layer and the dough is rolled up around the stuffing and then baked, fried or otherwise cooked into a resulting cylindrical shape.
All such known prior art cylindrical food items require that the stuffing material be placed inside the outer cylindrical dough layer before cooking the dough along with the stuffing material. The stuffing and dough must be baked or otherwise cooked together is because the dough is too soft and flimsy to hold a cylindrical shape without the stuffing already located inside the dough. This requirement that the dough and stuffing be cooked simultaneously limits the variety of food items which can be made in a cylindrical shape with a dough exterior. For instance, if a cylindrical dough exterior is to be filled with a filling which cannot withstand the baking process, such as ice cream and other temperature sensitive fillings, or soft fillings which cannot effectively support the dough during baking, the desired food product cannot be successfully created.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device and technique which can allow dough such as phyllo dough to be baked into a cylindrical shape by itself so that other fillings which do not require baking can later be stuffed into the rigid shell resulting from baking of the dough into the cylindrical shape.
This invention provides a dough support mandrel and a dough preparation and baking method to allow dough such as phyllo dough to be baked into a rigid hollow cylindrical tube. The mandrel is preferably a substantially cylindrical hollow tube. Preferably, one end of the mandrel defines a plain edge with a diameter matching other portions of the mandrel. A second end of the mandrel preferably includes a flare with a tip having a diameter greater than a diameter of other portions of the mandrel.
The dough, such as phyllo dough is cut into sections which are narrower than a length of the mandrel. The dough is then rolled onto the mandrel with the dough at least partially overlapping itself and with the flare not covered by the dough. The mandrel and dough are then together placed on a baking tray, preferably along with other mandrels covered with other sections of dough. The flare of the mandrel is preferably in contact with the tray to enhance heat transfer between the tray and the mandrel. The mandrel is preferably hollow to enhance heat transfer to an inner layer of the dough, particularly when baking occurs in a convection oven.
After baking is complete, the exposed flare provides a convenient handle for grasping by a user separate from the dough and for easily sliding the mandrel out of the cylindrical shell of dough remaining. The remaining cylindrical shell of dough can then be stuffed with a variety of food items before serving.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a structure to support dough, such as phyllo dough, in a cylindrical configuration so that the dough can be baked into a rigid cylindrical form.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a baking support structure which encourages heat transfer to an innermost layer of dough abutting the support structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a baking support structure which is cylindrical in form so that dough can be baked into a hollow cylindrical shape.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a baking support structure which can be readily removed from dough baked thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for baking dough, and particularly phyllo dough, into a hollow cylindrical tube shape.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for making food items including a cylindrical outer pastry shell and an inner filling with the inner filling not having to be baked.
Other further objects of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the included drawing figures, the claims and detailed description of the invention.